1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set for ink jet recording, and an ink jet recording method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recording media for ink-jet recording, various recording media have been studied and techniques capable of forming high quality images are in demand. Further, for inks, various ink materials have been investigated from the viewpoints of water proofness and light fastness, etc.
For example, for a colorant, which is one ingredient contained in ink materials, pigments have generally been used and the pigments are used as dispersed in a dispersion medium such as water. When using a pigment in a dispersion form, the diameter of particles when they are dispersed, stability after dispersion, particle size uniformity, and ejection properties from an ejection head and the like are important considerations, and various studies have been conducted regarding techniques for improving these aspects.
On the other hand, when recording is performed on plain paper or the like, sufficient performance sometimes cannot be obtained with respect to, for example, fixing property (for example, scratch resistance) or resolution, in addition to color forming density. In particular, this is the case when increasing the speed of ink-jet recording, and a recording method more suitable for high speed recording using a single pass system capable of recording by one operation of a head, as opposed to a shuttle scanning system, is in demand.
As the technique regarding the above description, a recording method of adhering a reaction solution containing a reactant which forms an aggregate when it is contacted with an ink composition, and an ink composition having a surface tension which is the same as or lower than the surface tension of a recording medium, on the recording medium, is disclosed (see e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-52804).
However, in the ink composition described in JP-A 2002-52804, when high speed recording in which the time from application of a first color ink to application of a second color ink is one second or shorter is conducted, so-called secondary color image deformation, in which an image of a secondary color and thereafter is shrunk, is generated.